


Насилие или...

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: A small number of rude words, Ambiguity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Мэйвис застукала отца и его друга за очень подозрительным действом.
Kudos: 1





	Насилие или...

— Отцепись, блохастая псина!

Мэйвис так и застыла посреди коридора. Звуки из комнаты отца невероятно потревожили её. А раздавшееся следом рычание оборотня и вовсе заставило нервно подпрыгнуть и закусить губу.

— Отпусти! Прекрати!

«Носферату, что же происходит-то там?!» — молодая вампирша осторожно приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в комнату, стараясь оставаться незамеченной.

Уэйн и Дракула катались по полу, шипя, рыча и колотя друг друга почём свет стоит. Когда Мэйвис заглянула в обитель повелителя тьмы, оборотень ловко извернулся и пришпилил сопротивляющегося вампира к полу. Дракула зарычал в бессильной злобе и вытянул шею, пытаясь укусить противника. Уэйн едва не остался с прокушенным горлом; лишь в последний миг он успел отдёрнуть голову, и зубы графа звонко щёлкнули, зачерпнув пустоту.

— Сволочь, — прошипел вампир, дёргаясь и стараясь вырваться из железной хватки.

В ответ оборотень склонился над ним и, обхватив мохнатой лапой подбородок, повернул голову сопротивляющегося монстра к себе.

— Мой маленький злобный кровосос, — хрипло зарычал он, пристально глядя в глаза затихшей жертве. — Что же ты такой упрямый? Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Давай вместе повоем на луну…

— Ты больной, — прошептал Дракула, пытаясь отвернуться. Когда это не удалось, он крепко зажмурился и впился клыками в нижнюю губу. — Псих…

— Уже сдаёшься? — ехидно спросил Уэйн.

Вампир вспыхнул и забрыкался:

— Не дождёшься! Чтобы сам повелитель мертвецов сдался на милость блохастой псине?! Да никогда!

«Повелитель мертвецов? Странно, папа никогда не называл так зомби», — подумала Мэйвис, ошарашенно глядя на разворачивающееся действо. Ей всегда казалось, что между Уэйном и старшим вампиром существовала дружба, и довольно крепкая. Что же произошло, почему они ведут себя, как враги?

Пока вампирша размышляла на эту тему, оборотень зря времени не терял. Оттянув ворот вампирского плаща, он быстро, по-собачьи, задышал и прикоснулся губами к горячей шее. Дракула дёрнулся и сделал «страшные глаза».

— Что ты делаешь, ирод?! — заорал он. Тем не менее, особого испуга в его лице Мэйвис не заметила.

В тёмных глазах Уэйна зажглась искорка.

— Как «что»? То, что заставит тварь вроде тебя возненавидеть меня ещё больше.

Младшая Дракула на мгновение окаменела, а потом горячая кровь с пущей силой забурлила по венам.

— Ч-что?! Не смей! — взвизгнул граф, совершая судорожные рывки, которых, однако, не хватало на освобождение. Это тоже казалось странным, особенно, если учесть, что Дракула без труда заваливал Бигфута на товарищеских состязаниях.

Уэйн фыркнул и потянулся к пуговицам плаща вампира. Дракула взвыл и дёрнулся в сторону.

Мэйвис глухо зарычала и бесшумно метнулась в комнату.

Никто не смел обижать её отца!

* * *

— Неплохой удар, ценю, — Вольфыч поморщился и приложил лёд к синяку под глазом.

Они сидели на кухне. Мэйвис уже отошла от шока и ярости и теперь почти спокойно сидела на стуле, выслушивая оправдания.

— Извини, Уэйн, — в который раз виновато произнесла она, глядя на хмурого оборотня. — Ну откуда я знала, что вы играли? Кстати, что это за игры такие — на насилие похожи!

— Такие побоища были весьма популярны во время нашей молодости, — осторожно вмешался Дракула, попивая «Густоквашино». — Времена тогда были дикие, игры тоже. Эта называлась «Всякий по-разному воспринимает».

— Да уж вижу, что по-разному! — Мэйвис вздохнула и, подойдя к отцу, обняла его. — Прости, я больше не буду подглядывать за вами. Никогда-никогда! И прерывать ваши игры не буду.

— Вот и славненько, — улыбнулся Дракула и, склонившись, тихо прошептал: — Хотя я не против, что ты вмешалась — Уэйну так идёт его новое украшение…

— Что?! — вскочил оборотень. — Вот как?! Предлагаю поиграть в игру «Подзатыльник для вампира»! — он издал боевой клич и рванул преследовать хохочущего Дракулу.


End file.
